DiamondCitySchoolChildF01.txt
ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyChild01 |scene= |topic=0014AE44 |before=MisterZwicky: Miss Reische, your math scores this year have been excellent. You really should consider joining the Science Center when you're older. |response=I don't know... I'd rather be a Security officer. That way I can hit people who deserve it! |after=MisterZwicky: That's... well... I suppose enthusiasm is a good trait to have for Security, but I really want you to keep the Science Center in mind. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001456A6 |before=Zwicky: Time for a pop quiz, everyone! |response=''{don't want to take a quiz / Sad}'' Awwww! |after=ChildM02: But Mister Zwicky, we had a pop quiz yesterday! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001456A5 |before=ChildF01: Awwww! |response=''{pronounced ZEH-WICKEE}'' But Mister Zwicky, we had a pop quiz yesterday! |after=Zwicky: And we've learned a lot since then, so we're going to reinforce that knowledge with a little quiz. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014569F |before=Zwicky: *sigh* All right, you guys win. We'll do the quiz later. |response=''{Happy}'' Yayyyyy! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000D4AD5 |trow=8 |before= |response=Mister Zwicky calls all of us by our last names. I don't know why. I like my first name better. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Have you met Toro? He's the school tomcat. Mister Zwicky says his name means "the bull." |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you here to learn, too? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I like math. The other kids say that makes me weird, but I like it anyway. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mister Zwicky's real nice. Except when we makes us do work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Have you met Miss Edna? She's real nice. Like a mom, almost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I wonder if Miss Edna and Mister Zwicky like each other? They're always together... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can divide by zero! Well, not really... |after= |abxy=}} ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild |scene= |topic=0014EA91 |before=MissEdna: Do you need any help with your assignment? |response=No. I think I got it... |after=MissEdna: All right, but don't strain yourself. You should always feel free to ask questions. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0014EA8D |before=MissEdna: Who can tell me? If Henry and Sally had four Mutfruits, and they cut them all up into four slices each, how many slices would they have? |response=''{excited and engaged}'' Sixteen. That's easy! |after=MissEdna: Ah, but what if Henry and Sally have twenty slices, but they only cut each Mutfruit four times. How many Mutfruits did they start with? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014EA8B |before=MissEdna: Ah, but what if Henry and Sally have twenty slices, but they only cut each Mutfruit four times. How many Mutfruits did they start with? |response=''{thinking the problem through}'' Umm... they started with twenty... and... divide by four... Five! They had five. |after=MissEdna: Very good! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00149E8C |before= |response=''{Miss Edna and Mister Zwicky recently got married}'' Miss Edna, what's it like being married? |after=MissEdna: It is a great feeling, little one. And don't worry. Nothing is going to change. We're both going to be here for you and all the other students. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013FE3C |before= |response=Miss Edna, do robots have families? |after=MissEdna: All of the children who come here are like family to me. I'm so happy seeing you all grow and learn, year after year. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE3A |before=MissEdna: All of the children who come here are like family to me. I'm so happy seeing you all grow and learn, year after year. |response=What about Mister Zwicky? Is he like family to? Like a husband? |after=MissEdna: I... um... well... We are colleagues. We spend a lot of time together, yes, but that's all. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files